Semper Amare
by Soulmatelover4life
Summary: The mark doesn't lie, so what happens when the person you are supposed to be with is over 3,000 years old? Hermione starts Hogwarts as the pureblood sister of Sirius Black. She begins to hear voices. Even in the wizarding world that's not a good sign...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story is being written by myself, and a very good friend of mine, BaconLord 1115. We will be collaborating with this story and make sure it gets updated quickly.

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, those rights belong to J.K. Rowling. We are just writing the story on how we wish it would have been.

Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Hermione Jessabelle Black. I am the twin sister of Sirius Orion Black. I am about to start at one of the most prestigious schools ever made. Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Though I'm not as excited as most people would be. My mind is elsewhere. I'm nervous about what is about to come.

Today is Sirius and my birthday. This year is the year our marks will appear, you see as purebloods on our eleventh birthday a mark appears signifying whom we are to marry, they are our soulmates.

For girls our mark appears on our forearms, while for guys it appears on their shoulder blades. So now Sirius and I are both waiting patiently for them to appear, we were born two hours from now.

Hermione's POV

"Don't be nervous dear children." Mother tells us as we sit there fidgeting around nervously.

"I'm scared mother." I admit as a single tear falls down my cheek followed by another. "What if he doesn't like me?" I say quietly looking down.

"Everything is going to be alright Hermione, I'm sure of it." Sirius said solemnly. "If he doesn't love you I will make him regret being born." Sirius said with such a deadly look in his eyes I gulped visibly not daring to even reply for fear of the answer. I'm beginning to feel my forearm heat up, it burns. My mark is slowly appearing…

"Oww!" I yelp in a surprised tone. I didn't think this would be painful. I look over to Sirius who bears the same look as me.

"This hurts!" Sirius says grimacing. Mother and father walk up to us. Father kneels down next to me, he then grabs my arm and pulls up my sleeve, we both look down at the swollen angry red rash appearing. Father then pulls out his wand. He whispers some type of incantation. My arm starts to cool down and the pain fades away. I look up at my father.

"Thank you." I say genuinely, I look over to Sirius whom is still grimacing in pain. But father makes no move to help him. I suppose it's because I'm the girl.

"That was so painful mother, why didn't you tell us it would be painful?" Sirius said looking hurt. He undid his robes and peeled it back to show his shoulder blades, which were a dark red. His was so hot that you could see his robes had started to change color.

I look down at my arm. It can't be…. I think as I look down and see a crest with a name in the center of the crest. Salazar Slytherin it says. Oh Merlin.

"Father!?" I half yell half whisper to shocked to do anything. Father then runs over to me.

"What's wrong my dear child?" He asks worriedly. I decide to keep this to myself.

"Nothing father just a bit shocked at whom I'm betrothed to." I say looking up with a forced smile.

"You don't have to tell us yet. You are of course entitled to your own privacy." Father says with a knowing smile. I then look over to Sirius, he turns around.

"What does it say Mione?" He asks nervously as he turns around so his back is now in clear view.

"Lyra Andromeda Malfoy." I say happy for my brother. We are both friends with Lyra and Lucius. Sirius now begins to smile ear to ear. As he's always had a crush on her. He runs over to me and spins me around.

"Mother, can we be excused?" I ask politely and formally. "Of course dears." Mother says with a small smile.

Sirius and I walk up stairs to my room. Once we get inside Sirius grabs my wrist and attempts to pull down my sleeve. "No!" I shout as I back away.

"But why? I've shown you mine it's only fair Mione." Sirius says hurt that I won't show him.

"We leave for Hogwarts in less than an hour. I promise I will tell you, just not yet." I say praying he understands.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone about it for now, but I wish to know who it is eventually." Sirius says with a sigh, then he smiles a small smile as he walks out to his room.

Just then I hear mother and father yell for us to get our luggage, we've already went to diagon alley the other day and got our wands and supplies. I use a spell to shrink my luggage, we're not supposed to use magic outside of school but being a pureblood has some advantages.

I walk out of my room and meet Sirius at the top of the stairs. We go down stairs and see our parents waiting on us.

"It is time to go children, your first year at Hogwarts." Mother rambles as she burst out in tears.

"Mother don't cry, we'll be fine. I'll make sure Sirius doesn't get in too much trouble." I say hugging mother.

"Grab on to our arms children and I'll apparate us to the train station." Father says. We all grab on to fathers arm and with a pop, we open our eyes. We are now at the train station. Yeesh it's hectic, everyone's running around trying to board the train.

"We love you both children and we have complete faith that you will make not only us proud, that you'll bring honor to the most noble and ancient house of Black." Father says as he embraces us both, mother frowns as though saying this is improper but oh well, she joins in.

"Goodbye Mother and Father. We must leave now the train is about to take off." I say with tears in my eyes. "We'll both miss you." I say giving them both one last hug.

"Write immediately after getting sorted and let us know how it went." Mother shouts as we board the train.

"Come on Sirius, let's try to find Lucius and Lyra." I say as Sirius's face lights up when I mentioned Lyra. I frown then look down. My soulmate is dead. He's been dead for three-thousand years.

We walk into the compartment where Lucius and Lyra are. "Hey guys!" They say. We sit down and begin our journey to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I hope everyone enjoys the story, I look forward to seeing your reviews and if you have any questions at all feel free to let me know and I will try to the best of my knowledge to let you answer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, those rights belong to J.K. Rowling. We are just writing the story on how we wish it would have been.

Chapter 2

"We better put our school robes on, we're about to be arriving." Lucius tells us. We then change into our school robes. Just then we hear a knock on our compartment door.

"My name is James Potter. This is Remus Lupin." A dark haired boy with glasses said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Young Lord Potter, Young Lord Lupin." I say using my pureblood manners. I do a courtesy bow showing my formal manners. Lucius, Lyra, and Sirius follow my example and do the same.

"I'm Hermione Black, that's Sirius Black my twin brother, then there's Lucius and Lyra Malfoy. This is Sirius, Lyra, and my first year." I say excitedly. James face lights up in excitement too.

"This is our first year too!" James and Remus say both grinning ear to ear. "Would you care to join us?" I ask looking at the empty seats.

"Thank you." James says as Remus and him sit down. James and Sirius bonded rather quickly while I noticed Remus is quite shy as he pulled out a book and sat closer to the corner.

"He and I are gonna get along just fine." I think as I am similar to him.

"As you two know all Blacks and Malfoys are always in Slytherin." I say grimly looking down now sad.

"Potters and Lupins are always in Gryffindor." James says now sad too. "I don't want to be in Gryffindor!" he says angrily. "My parents want me to marry a muggleborn. While I'm not a blood purist I still don't want my children to be half bloods." he says looking down. "I want to be in Slytherin, with y'all."

"Our families are blood purists but we don't like the word mudblood. We're fine with muggles truly, we just believe that our family has worked hard for generations to keep our bloodline pure and we aren't going to screw it up by mixing our blood." I say genuinely.

"There is a way to guarantee you won't be in Gryffindor… The hat will listen to you. Just tell the hat what house you want to be in." Lucius says with an encouraging smile on his face.

I look out the window. We have arrived, it's strange I feel as though an empty space inside was just filled. "Come on guys, let's go get sorted." I say excitedly.

Professor McGonagall calls us first years to the great hall. "Attention! First years, you will come and sit on the stool when I call your name and the sorting hat will place you in your house. You will be in this house for the next seven years." She says.

"First off Hermione Black!" She says looking at me. I look at Sirius then walk over and sit down on the stool, she places the hat on my head.

"Why you are Slytherin's future wife. It will be my pleasure to sort you in the House you truly belong." The sorting hat says inside my head, then shouts out loud. "SLYTHERIN!" I smile and then get off the stool. The Slytherin house all claps for me as does Sirius, Lyra, James, and Remus.

"Sirius Black!" Professor McGonagall says as he walks over.

"SLYTHERIN!" it yelled, it wasn't even on his head for a second. I smile and clap loudly with the rest of Slytherin house.

Sirius comes and sits down next to me we both have a big smile on our faces. I look over, a few other students had been placed.

"James Potter!' Professor McGonagall yelled, he then walked up and sat on the stool it sat on his head for quite some time.

It then yelled..."SLYTHERIN!" I smiled brightly along with Sirius, Lucius, Lyra, and Remus. We all clapped loudly as he walked up and sat with us at the Slytherin table.

"I'm glad you were placed in Slytherin, we are happy to have you in this house with us." Lucius said with pride in his voice for the new housemate he now viewed as family.

~Kill… Kill… KILL!"~ a voice whispered.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Sirius

nervously. He looked over to me as the smile dropping from his face as he noticed my frown. "I just heard a voice that said kill, kill, kill…." I say shakily.

"I didn't hear anything sis…" he says looking at me worriedly. "Are you alright?" he asks now looking alert.

"I'm fine, I must have just been hearing things…" I say looking over to him giving him a small forced smile.

Professor McGonagall then yells "Remus Lupin!" I look over as Remus sits on the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yells. We

all begin to clap loudly. He smiles brightly and runs over to sit with us

As dinner ends we are all lead to our common room. It's amazing. "Goodnight Mione." Sirius says before he walks into his new room.

"Goodnight y'all." I say to the boys as Lyra and I head up to our rooms.

"Eh it's alright no where near as nice as Malfoy Manor." She says in a snotty voice jokingly. We both laugh at her joke.

I then walk into my room, then I hear that voice again.

~Kill...KILL...KILLLL!~ The voice yells. But before I know it everything goes black...

Please like and leave a review for more...


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: only the story line belongs to me that and any characters I've made up along the way. I will try to update this at the very least every two weeks, I'm aiming to update every week. If you like the story, which I hope you do, please leave me a review. They help me so much. As always hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

Ughh I think as I slowly lift up my eyes. What happened? I wonder as I look up and notice I'm in the hospital wing. I'm surrounded by Sirius, Lucius, Lyra, James, and Remus.

"Children! I told you all to leave Ms. Black alone! She needs her rest!" Madam Pomfrey scolds the group surrounding me. She then notices my eyes open.

"Good heavens child you gave us all a fright!" She says scanning me over with her wand. "What do you remember before you fainted?" She asks.

"I was getting ready for bed and then all of a sudden I felt a presence behind me...a dark presence... it wanted to kill me." I whispered hoarsely and frightened.

"Shhh shhh it's alright now Mione we checked your rooms there was no one else in there other than you." Sirius says trying to comfort my rising fear.

"I know what I felt! And what I saw! Someone was in the room with me. I'm not crazy!" I scream frustrated.

"No one said your crazy Mione it's been a long and stressful day. It's normal that you are frightened, you're in a new environment with new people. Your mind was just playing tricks on you sis." Sirius says as he hugs me.

"You are free to return to your room now Ms. Black." Madam Pomfrey says with a motherly smile.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey. Thank you." I said smiling up at her appreciatively. I then stand up and with my little group return to my rooms.

"Sorry to scare you." I say solemnly as I turn around to face my group of friends and my brother.

"We're just glad you're okay." Lucius and Lyra say with Sirius,James and remus nodding their heads in agreement.

It's already almost time for classes to start. I think to myself as I tell my group goodnight.

As I lay in my bed I think back to what made me faint. With that last thought in mind I slowly drift off to sleep.

In my dreams I see a man. He's getting closer to me. "Hermione..." he whispers as he begins to fade away.

"Wait! Don't leave me." I yell to him in panic. Now feeling as if I'd die if he left me.

"Go to the girls bathroom on the third floor whisper my name in parceltongue and you will find me..." he tells me, but the words begin to fade along with him.

I jump awake breathing heavily. I look around and I'm in my bed alone. It was just a dream, I tell myself but if it's only just a dream why do I feel this way? I ask myself.

Tomorrow after classes I shall go to the girls bathroom and see if there's any truth to my dream or if it was just that, a dream.

Please leave a like and follow the story for more...


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: only the story line belongs to me the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is just how I wish the story would have happened. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. I will answer any and all questions as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4

Hermione's POV

I wake up remembering the series of events that took place yesterday. Some dark presence wanted to kill me, I fainted, ended up in the hospital wing, and then dreamed of this strange man.

Odd start to have. I've only been here 24 hours and I'm already in a mess. I suddenly remember. The voice told me to meet him in the girls bathroom on the third floor and whisper his name in parceltongue.

Oh dear, I don't know his name. Just then my wrist starts to burn. I look down at it and it seems almost as if it's glowing. Too shocked to even comprehend what to say. There in silvery letters ' _Salazar Slytherin'_ shined prominently on my wrist.

It can't be. Can it? Was the man in my dreams Salazar Slytherin? It simply can't be. He's long dead... right?

All these questions I have. I keep thinking over them. Suddenly I hear a knock at my door. "Hermione it's the first day of classes. You don't want to miss breakfast." Lyra says through my door.

I walk over and open up the door seeing an excited Lyra almost bouncing with joy. "You're in a good mood. Excited for class?" I ask, now with the same bubbly excitement as her.

"Yes, very." She says now actually bouncing.

"Well what are we waiting around in here for? Let's go!" I say grinning ear to ear.

We then proceed to run down stairs where Sirius and Lucius are waiting for us. They see us and both walk over to us.

"Good morning ladies, I trust you slept well?" Asked Lucius formally.

"Yes I slept rather well actually considering the events that took place last night." I said as Lyra nodded her head and agreed with me.

"We're just glad you're ok Mione." Sirius says with a small smile.

We then head off to breakfast, eat, and then head off to our classes. The day seemed to go by rather slow. I've always loved to learn but I'm anxious to go see if what happened in my dream has any truth to it. If nothing happens then I might be able to concentrate on my work.

Finally, classes for today are over. "I'll catch you guys later." I say to Lyra and Sirius.

They both smile and do a little formal courtesy bow. "Be safe Mione." Sirius says as they head off.

I then make my way for the girls bathroom on the third floor. My wrist is tingling to a point it's almost itching. I enter the bathroom and walk over to the sinks. I see a little serpent on one of them. ' _Salazar Slytherin' I whisper in parceltongue._

I stand back not knowing what to expect. I wait a few seconds and nothing happens. Just when I think it was all in my head and maybe I am losing it I hear a clicking noise. I turn back around. The sink just opened up!

I walk over and look inside the opening. It's a tunnel. There's only one way down and that's jumping. As I stand there and consider my options my mark begins to burn. "Ouch!" I hiss in pain. "Alright, alright!" I say to my wrist, as I throw my hands in the air as a sign of surrender.

I take a deep breath close my eyes and jump. "AHHH!" I scream as I fall. Still screaming I squeeze my eyes shut tightly thinking this is it. This is how I die.

Just when I think I'm going to die I land surprisingly, softly. I kind of just lay there for a minute questioning on if I'm alive or dead. I slowly open my eyes and take in my surroundings. I look down and make sure all my body parts are still intact. Thankfully they are.

I slowly stand up and dust myself off. It appears to be some sort of chamber. I begin to walk around and explore. I see a large door with the same serpent symbol on it that was on the sink.

I whisper Salazar Slytherin again and the door opens. Nothing could have EVER prepared me for what was behind that door.

"Hello my darling..." Salazar Slytherin says to me

To Be Continued...

Please leave a review and like and follow for more.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: only the story line belongs to me the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is just how I wish the story would have happened. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. I will answer any and all questions as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy.

Leonix2009- Thank you so much for the kind review it gave me the motivation to update again so soon. I will be posting at least every week. Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

Burungmalam- Hermione is able to speak parceltongue due to her bond with Salazar. In this chapter hopefully I explain that a little better! Thanks for the review!

Chapter 5

Hermione's POV

I stare in shock. My mouth is probably hanging open making me resemble a fish but all pureblood manners are forgotten. "How?" Is the only thing I can manage to say.

"How are you alive?! You died 3,000 years ago." I scream pretty much to myself, not really directing it to him. Yikes maybe I am going wacko.

"I assure you dear, you are not going 'wacko'" He says with a smirk.

"Wait a second I didn't say that out loud! I thought it!" I say in an almost demanding tone. "What is going on!?" I says as I plop down on the floor and cover my eyes.

He walks over to me and sits down beside me. Suddenly he gently grabs my wrist, tracing over my mark.

"Somehow, I'm not entirely sure myself, but somehow I'm here in your time. On my eleventh birthday your name appeared on my shoulder blades. At first I assumed you were a cousin of my dear friend Cygnus Black. But know one knew you. So I burrowed my self in the library Reading anything in everything about bonds. I soon found out that it is possible but extremely rare for bond mates to be separated by thousands of years. Usually it's only a decade or two at the most." He says looking down.

"So how did you get here then?" I ask slowly starting to believe maybe I'm not going crazy after all.

He smiles slowly, a genuine soft smile. "I created this chamber and through magic I turned myself into a painting. Paintings don't age, so why not I thought. But in order to do that I had to make a horcrux." At that I gasped in fear.

"Do not worry my dear, all I did was kill a mudblood." He says in a soothing but oblivious tone.

"You killed someone!" I yell at him as I stand and back away from him in fear.

"It was but a mudblood." He says confused at my reaction.

"They are people too!" I whisper as a tear slides down my cheek.

"Don't tell me you are a blood traitor." He says in a pained voice.

"Of course I'm not. I believe in keeping our bloodlines pure, but I don't believe in killing them." I say sadly.

"But they kill us and call us freaks! How can you defend them!" He says angrily as he paces around the room.

I then realize why he feels such hatred towards muggles and muggleborns. "In your time they burned witches alive at the stake." I say realizing his hatred.

"Yess!" He says it as if it's obvious. His anger turns to confusion.

"They don't do that anymore. Now the roles are switched. We have dark wizards who kill them just for existing. They can not control who there parents are!" I yell pleadingly, trying to make him understand.

He sighs heavily. "I do not wish to argue with you about this. If it is indeed how you say it is, which I have no reason to believe you're lying then I shall try my best to ' _accept_ ' them."

He says accept as if it burns his tongue to say. "Thank you. That is all I ask of you." I say smiling up at him. He smiles back in return but it looks more like a grimace.

"So you've been here for 3,000 years?" I ask in surprise.

"Yes, I had to wait until you came to Hogwarts before I could make contact with you. Thankfully it's feels literally like It was just yesterday. I was in a hibernation of sorts." He says formally.

"In my research I found out that you would have the ability to speak and understand parceltongue, and I can hear your thoughts, I also can feel certain emotions from you. You can also hear my thoughts and feel my emotions. The only reason you haven't yet is because I'm using occlumency." He explains to me.

"Oh, so what will happen now?" I ask now wondering where to even begin.

"Well due to the fact that right now I am 3,019 years old and you are eleven we would definitely have some explaining to do, even if I only look 19." He says chuckling slightly.

I begin to laugh too. "I shall continue to stay down here, at least until you graduate. Once you graduate we shall marry, and eventually produce a heir." He says casually.

I visibly gulp. He notices and just looks at me questioningly. I shake it off. I have been taught this since I was born. Purebloods marry their bond mate and produce a heir to keep the bloodline going.

"I can come visit you after classes everyday and on the weekends." I say hoping I'm not sounding weird or imposing on him.

"You are always welcome here. Never think that you are a burden to me. After all I live and breathe just to make you happy." He says passionately. I smile and nod my head.

Just then the clock strikes midnight. I turn around sharply. "Oh merlin! It's late and after curfew. I better get going. I shall see you tomorrow." I say as I frantically run to the nearest door.

He chuckles. "That is my bedroom. The exit is through that door." He says smirking at my flustered face.

"O-oh ok thanks, goodnight." I say with a slight formal bow. I run off mortified. I almost ran into his bedroom! That wouldn't be acceptable at all. That is one thing extremely important. I'm not even supposed to be alone without a chaperone much less in a mans bedroom." I begin to laugh. If mother ever found out she'd skin me alive.

The door leads straight to our common room. That'll come in handy I think before the light turns on. There standing is a very angry Sirius.

Uh oh I think grimacing. "Where have you been!?" He yells. "Ummm..." I say as I begin to back up.

To Be Continued...

Please leave a review and like and follow for more.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: only the story line belongs to me the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is just how I wish the story would have happened. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. I will answer any and all questions as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6

"Where have you been?!" Sirius repeats, I look up at him to answer his question but then stop when I see the fear in his eyes.

"I'm fine, I just went to the library to do some light reading before classes tomorrow." I say lying straight through my teeth.

"I checked the library! That was obviously the first place I thought of! You weren't there!" He says angrily.

Uhhh...crap what to say what to say. Then suddenly I hear a voice in my head, not belonging to me but to Salazar.

"Tell him you were in the restricted section looking for a book about potions." Salazar thinks to me. I jump in fright.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" Sirius asks now looking at me worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired. I apologize for not telling you before I left today. I was just in the restricted section looking into a book about potions." I say silently praying he accepts this answer.

He smiles and then sighs. "I apologize too for my behavior. I just get worried when you disappear like that. I'm supposed to protect you and I can't do that if I don't know where you are." Sirius quietly admits.

"You don't have to protect me Sirius, I can protect myself." I say looking into his eyes pleadingly for him to understand. "Anyways I'm quite tired. I believe it is time for me to retire to bed. Goodnight brother." I say giving him one last glance as I walk into my room.

"Goodnight." I hear him whisper as he turns and goes to his own room.

As I lay in bed I begin to rethink all the events that took place today. "Wow Salazar Slytherin is alive." I think shockingly to myself. That was the last thing I thought before drifting off into a deep sleep.

Salazar POV

After waiting 3,000 years I've finally met my mate. She is better than I could have ever imagined, I can't wait to get to know her over the next few years.

Hopefully she comes down tomorrow and visits. I walk over to my window, I see a light shining in the distance I reach out as if to touch it.

Ahhh! I wince as I look down to my forearm. Of course there was a price to pay for being able to be where I am now. It took some very dark magic. Darker than anything I've ever come across. I had to make a blood sacrifice.

Once my 5 years are up I shall perish if the blood sacrifice isn't complete. I made a promise not only physically but magically. I found a spell that would bring forth Merlin himself. I made a bargain with him that if he would let me spend five years with my mate then I would do whatever he asked of me.

His demand of me was that I produce a heir. For if I produce a heir then he would be the most powerful wizard in history. Evidently there will be some major war coming up in the next generation that has a great possibility of destroying all life as we know it.

But if I do not produce this heir with my mate in five years then I will slowly die, the most painful death. Worse than even the cruciatus curse. According to Merlin it will make me beg for the cruciatus curse.

I sigh as I walk over to my bed. I lay down and with my last thought being. "Merlin give me the strength to complete this task. For if I don't then this universe will cease to exist."

To Be Continued...

Leonix2009- Thank you so much for the kind review it gave me the motivation to update again so soon. I will be posting at least every week. Hope you continue to read and enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: only the story line belongs to me the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is just how I wish the story would have happened. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. I will answer any and all questions as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 7

Hermione's POV

I wake up the next morning and hurry through my classes. The only thing on my mind was seeing Salazar, concentrating in class was almost impossible. Thankfully I already know everything.

As I'm heading to the girls bathroom I bump into Sirius, Lucius, and Lyra. "Hey guys!" I say excitedly to them. "I found this new book on the affects of veritaserum. It states all the principles and the..." just as I was saying that Sirius cuts me off.

"Yes yes we all know how much you love to read. I apologize I don't know why I would think you would lie about it." He says smirking. "Have fun in the library Mione." He says and with a bow they all leave.

Thank Merlin they believed me. I say laughing to myself. I look around me to make sure no ones looking. Once I'm sure it's safe I sneak into the bathroom. ~ _open~_ the sink then opens.

"Hello Salazar." I say formally as I walk into the chamber.

"Hello Hermione." He says walking over to me and bowing. "There is something I must discuss with you." He says nervously.

"Of course, what is it you must discuss?" I ask now curious.

"I lied to you about how I got here." He says looking down with a sigh.

"I figured that much, I went to the library and did some research about it and there's no way for you to keep your soul in a painting for thousands of years." I say slowly.

He smirks. "There is a way to put a piece of your soul in a painting, but that is besides the point. I found a spell that brought Merlin himself to me. But it came at a price, he made me make a blood sacrifice." He says.

I gasp in shock by choose not to say anything I could tell he wasn't done and by the look in his eyes I could tell it was going to get worse.

"I have only 5 years with you if I don't complete my promise to Merlin." He says frowning.

"What did Merlin want of you?" I ask hesitantly.

"I have to produce an heir. I have only five years if there isn't one in five years I will die the most painful death ever." He says looking me straight in the eyes.

"So we have to have a baby in less than five years?" I ask slowly.

He looks at me with a sad smile. "Yes." He says.

I stand there for what feels like an eternity thinking. I then look up suddenly with the biggest grin on my face. "Give me the spell you used to call forth Merlin." I say hurriedly.

He looks at me questioningly but does as I asked. He walks over to his book shelf and pulls out a book. He then walks over to me.

I grab the book and begin to say the incantation. ~ _Merlin kedavona exovora soncomahev_ ~

Not even a second later a giant cloud of black appears. A wizard comes out of it. "Who dares to call upon me!" The wizard says dangerously.

I walk up to him and bow. "I am Hermione Black, betrothed of Salazar Slytherin. I have a proposition for you." I say looking him in the eyes not in the least bit frightened of him.

He calms down and looks at me now with curiosity. "What is your proposition child?" He asks looking me in the eyes.

"I will make a blood vow to you if you break Salazar's vow... kind of a my life for his trade." I say slowly but with confidence.

"Give us 7 years to complete the promise and I will give you an unbreakable vow to assure you we won't break this promise." I say looking at Merlin pleadingly.

Merlin seems to think this over, suddenly he smirks. "Alright, I shall agree to this request but if after 7 years you have not completed this task you shall become my wife." He says smirking.

To Be Continued...

Ganzademon: Thank you for the review! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Leonix2009: I hope I cleared it up a little bit! I didn't intend for Hermione to be underage that's why this chapter is the way it is. She will be of age when/if the promise is completed. Thanks for the review! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter as well!


End file.
